


Let it Snow

by arcasra



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snow, Winter, also i dont know how to format it, but he's an In Love Idiot, but i wanted to post now and i had writers block, it kinda ends a bit abruptly, no beta we die like men, simon is a bumbling idiot, so i am Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcasra/pseuds/arcasra
Summary: “Why are you only nice to me when it snows?”If there was enough blood in my body to blush, I would be.“I’m never nice to you, Snow.”“Maybe that’s true, but you’re not as mean to me as you usually are,” he says, sort of cocking his head a bit to the side like a puppy. I don’t know how I’ve managed to not jump him for this long.-or-Baz is in love and wants Simon to be happy, so he makes it snow.





	Let it Snow

**Baz**  
Snow’s favourite season has always been winter. Of course it bloody would be, since his name is Snow. I’ve known this ever since our first year at Watford, ever since the Crucible cast us together. Ever since I decided I’d hate him. _Pretend to hate him,_ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Fiona’s chimes from the back of my head. I ignore it.  
It wasn’t a grand realisation when the thought first popped into my head. I really couldn’t have been surprised even if I wanted to be. He’s fit, everyone with a pair of working eyes can see that. But, the git’s a goddamn ray of sunshine even on his bad days, and from day one I should’ve expected to be blinded by him.  
On the second day I knew him, even after the amount of sneers and scoffs I sent his way, he told me that winter was his favourite season. He’d been blabbering on and on just trying to get my attention, or a response, or something. I tried to ignore him the whole time, but for a reason unknown to me, this little fact stuck with me. And it’s stayed, right there in the back of my mind with all the other things I find endearing about Snow. Every year, when the first flake of white falls right outside our window, the reminder starts flashing like some sort of sign outside of a bloody strip club.  
It had always made me sad, seeing him so happy about the snow but not being able to release his excitement onto anyone. Sometimes when he’d see it, a glowing smile would cross his features, and he’d bound out the door like a golden retriever in a blind search for the Bunce girl. Although, more often than not the first snowfall happens at night. The same grin will still cross his face, but only right up until he realises he’s stuck with me.  
I can tell he still wants to talk about it, just as he did in first year. Sometimes I almost ask him if he wants to talk about it. I suppose it would be selfish, in a way. I rarely ever get to see happiness cross his face anymore, besides the short-lived glances I take of him at meal times.  
To be quite honest, I’m exhausted. I’m exhausted from keeping up this facade at all times. I’m in love with the prat, for Merlin’s sake, and the reminder that we’ll have to face off to the literal death smacks me in the face every time I’m near him - which is almost every second of the day.  
I’m suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by the noise of the bathroom door slamming shut. I look up to see Snow standing sheepishly just beyond it. I raise an eyebrow at him and begin to turn away, but his voice stops me.  
“Sorry,” he starts softly, “I didn’t mean to slam the door.”  
My eyebrow shoots back up at this. It isn’t like him to slam a door out of nowhere, sure, but it is certainly not like him to apologise for it afterwards. I narrow my eyes in order to hide any showing of concern before raising them up to see his face. To be quite honest, he looks like utter shite.  
The kid looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks, and his blue eyes are red rimmed and puffy. I sigh, hoping it comes out sounding annoyed.  
“And what, exactly, would be the issue this time, Snow?” I sneer.  
He frowns before sending a glare my way.  
“Just piss off this time, Baz. Please.”

 **Simon**  
I’m going to kill him. Yeah, I know it’s already been prophesied, or whatever, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do it a year or two in advance.  
Logically I know that I’m overreacting. Not really towards Baz, I mean, I’m always overreacting because of him. But Penny just told me The Mage is warding Watford and the surrounding areas against the snow this year. When I asked her why, she just shrugged, and said it was something about it being “a distraction”. What the bloody hell is that even supposed to mean?  
After she told me, I proceeded to stuff another scone in my mouth (and put one in my pocket just in case) and head right back to my room. I don’t think Baz even realised that I walked in - he was kind of just staring at an open book on his desk, but he wasn’t really reading it. I shucked my blazer off and went straight into the bathroom to shower (and cry, just a bit).  
It seems so stupid, now that I think about it. But there’s something about the snow every year that calms me down, that makes me happier. Growing up in homes, I was never allowed to go outside and play in the snow. My first year at Watford was the first time that I’d ever been able to throw snowballs around and actually be a kid, for once. When it snows, I feel less angry. Penny thinks it’s because it cools down my magic - I guess it would make sense, but I don’t know if I fully believe her.  
A bonus to all of that, Baz seems like he tries to be just a tiny bit nicer to me. He’s a git, and evil, and a vampire, but that doesn’t mean I can’t find it enjoyable when he’s not being as mean to me as he usually is. I still wish we ended up as friends. Even after all these years, the insults, the glares, death threats, the bloody Chimera - all of it. I try not to worry too much about it all, but every year around Christmas time, I somehow manage to get my hopes up. The glares lesson, he rarely tries to get me worked up in class; I even think he almost smiled at me last year. Almost.  
Knowing that there won’t be snow this year ruins it all. It’s just going to be the same old days, just a hell of a lot colder. That could be a good thing, Merlin knows I’m always boiling, but there isn’t even a shred of joy in that. Baz would never let me keep the window open.  
I glance over at him, trying to figure it out. It doesn’t make sense that his mood only lifts towards me in winter. Penny suggested that maybe he felt bad, but I don’t think Baz has a pitying bone in his body. He’s gone back to staring at that bloody book - and I still doubt that he’s even turned a page since I walked in. I sigh. This might end in a disaster, but Baz always tells me to use my words.

 **Baz**  
“Hey, Baz?”  
My first instinct is to whip my head up as fast as possible, but I stop before I make a fool of myself.  
“What.”  
“Why are you only nice to me when it snows?”  
If there was enough blood in my body to blush, I would be.  
“I’m never nice to you, Snow.”  
“Maybe that’s true, but you’re not as mean to me as you usually are,” he says, sort of cocking his head a bit to the side like a puppy. I don’t know how I’ve managed to not jump him for this long.  
I start to point an icy glare towards him, but I stop. Because, honestly? Fuck the war. Fuck the Old Families. I can’t keep pretending I hate him.  
“I… My mother always told me to be kinder during the holidays,” I say, cautiously. That’s all I’m allowing myself. The smallest bit of information about me to get him to shut his trap.

 **Simon**  
Bloody hell, this is the first thing Baz has ever told me about himself. Ever.

 **Baz**  
I’ve made a mistake. The second I finish my sentence, Snow’s face lights up like a star. I’m going to die. This boy is going to be the death of me - and not because of the war.  
“Do you know why she told you that?”  
“That’s all I remember.”  
“But, there’s gotta be a reason-”  
“I said that it’s all I remember, Snow. Now shut it.” I snap. I almost regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth, but then Snow frowns and coils into himself, and then I really regret them. I turn my head away and let my hair fall to block my face so he can’t see the look on my face.  
“Sorry,” Snow says, meekly. I let out a small sigh, but I don’t respond.  
I let a few minutes pass before I sneak another glance at him. I’m expecting him to be doing classwork, or studying, or even folding his uniform, but he’s just starting at the wall. He’s sitting on his bed, dressed in pyjamas, just staring at the wall. I rub my eyes.  
“It’s because they’re for family time.”  
Snow moves his head so fast that he could get whiplash.  
“What?”  
“The holidays,” I start. “My mother always told me to be nicer to people during the holidays because they’re traditionally a time to spend time with family. But not everyone has that.” I finish, finally looking Snow in the eyes. He lets out a small ‘oh’ but doesn’t say anything else. I roll my eyes. So much for sharing something about myself. But, then-  
“We were never allowed to go outside and play in the snow,” he says, quietly. The setting sun is reflecting off of his golden curls, and I don’t think it is even possible to fall more in love with him than I already am, but I do. I incline my head, telling him to go on.  
“At our first year here, I was so shocked that we were allowed to go outside and do everything that I never could, growing up. I remember excitedly ranting to Penny about it for hours when I first found out,” he pauses to let a small, fond smile spread across his face and my heart leaps into my throat. But just as soon as it came, the grin falls right off his face. “Penny told me today that The Mage is warding the school away from any ‘distraction’ from our studies, which, according to him, includes snow.” He finishes.  
Of course, this is all because of the bloody Mage. I frown.  
“You don’t think you can get him to change his mind?”  
Snow lets out a humourless laugh.  
“Hah! I don’t think there’s a single person who’s ever changed The Mage’s mind,” he says, moving to lean his back against the wall. “Once he has something in his head, it’s impossible to move him.”  
I hum in response, taking a moment to think.  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll see the snow during break, no?”  
He sort of pulls back at this, and frowns.  
“Er- no, I’m actually staying here during the holiday. Aggie offered, but…” he trails off, and I don’t need to ask him to know why he’s not going.  
“Right, but don’t you think The Mage will lift the wards then? There’ll be no studies to be distracted from,” I say, almost hopeful for him. But, the look on his face doesn’t change as he slowly shakes his head.  
“No, he’s just- it’s just, so-” he tries, but he’s starting to smell like smoke, and I’m really not in the mood for the bloody Chosen One to go off during our first real conversation. I put my hand up and he stops, taking in a shaky breath. He opens his mouth to start talking again, but I cut him off.  
“Listen, Simon. We’ll get you snow one way or another, I’m sure. Maybe Bunce will figure something out, just, don’t go off over it, okay?” I really think he’s going to get upset over that last bit, but then the git smiles at me. I swear, if I had a beating heart, it would’ve stopped by now.  
“Hm, alright, Baz,” he says, still smiling. I’m actually starting to get a bit creeped out. “Thank you.”  
“Don’t get your hopes up, Snow,” I say, turning back to my book.  
“You called me Simon before,”  
I’m suddenly very glad I made the decision to turn back to my book, for my eyes widen without my permission.  
“I did not.”  
“Did!” Snow says, somewhat excitedly. I ignore him, trying to let him know that I’ve decided to end the conversation without actually saying anything to him. I think he gets the hint, because that’s the last thing I hear before he’s leaving the room, presumably to go meet Bunce down at dinner.

 **Simon**  
Saturday was… weird, to say the least. When I asked Baz why he was only nice to me when it snows, I was fully expecting him to just laugh at me. Sure, he almost did, at first. But he talked to me, Like, actually talked to me, and he didn’t call me an annoying git once. Or any variation of it. And, we’ve actually been talking most days since then - I’ve asked him why he pushed me down the stairs a few times, though he keeps lying and telling me that he didn’t. He calls me a clumsy git in those conversations, but that’s usually it. He still glares at me during meal times and makes fun of my spellwork in class, but I think it’s just for show. I don’t think he hates me.  
It’s now the day before everyone leaves for holiday, and it, of course, still hasn’t snowed. Baz almost seemed sincere when he told me that I’ll get to see the snow, but recently I’ve been sure he only said that to shut me up. But, he did call me Simon - he’s done that a few times now, although he always denies it when I mention it. He only calls me Simon when he really wants me to understand something - I realised that when he called me that twice in one conversation.  
Honestly, I didn’t mean to wake him up that night. But, according to him, I was screaming in my sleep - he said it happens all the time. This time, though, when I finally woke up, he asked if I wanted help. Help? Really? But he did say my name, then. When he was making sure I had actually woken up.  
I suppose the question did something, because I told him about my nightmares that night. I told him I didn’t want to die, and I said that I didn’t want him to die. He knows I don’t hate him now, what’s a bit more?  
Baz didn’t respond for a while after I told him that, and I just assumed that he had fallen back asleep. I might be exaggerating, but I’m sure he didn’t say anything for at least five minutes. But then, he said (pretty quietly, I might add - I think he thought _I’d_ fallen back asleep) “We won’t have to kill each other, Simon. We won’t.” and that was the end of that. He said it so softly, though, and I’ve never heard that kind of emotion in his voice, that my breath caught. Just a small bit, not enough that he could hear (I hope), but it was enough to make me realise something - something quite horrible, actually.  
I fancy my bloody arch nemesis. What kind of Chosen One wants to snog their enemy?  
I didn’t bring what he said up when we both woke, mind, I wasn’t really looking forward to getting murdered at seven in the morning.  
And now, well, tomorrow, everyone is leaving for their homes and I’m stuck here, without even Baz to talk to. I enjoy talking to him, I really do, but Penny thinks it’s weird. I think he might be up to something as well, (even considering my realisation- which I haven’t told Pen about) and when I catch him glaring at me from across the hall, I turn to Penny.  
“Pen, don’t you think it’s a bit odd that Baz and I have been basically, well, friends - but he still looks like he’s about a second away from murdering me whenever there’s people around? What if he’s up to something?”  
“Oh, please,” she scoffs. “You think he’s plotting? You’ve not been worrying about that when he’s calming you down from your nightmares. And besides, you know that he’s one to keep up appearances.”  
My face heats up and I duck my head down. Who knows how much Baz can hear; what with being a vampire, and all.  
“I’m just saying that it’s a bit odd. It’s almost like he’s a completely different person. I mean, yeah, he still makes fun of me and he implies that I’m stupid at least once a day, but since when has Baz ever wanted to talk to me?”  
“I don’t know, Simon. But to me, it seems awfully exhausting to hate your roommate for seven years straight. I’m sure he just had a change of heart,” she says mildly, glancing over to where he’s sat with Dev and Niall, slowly sipping tea from a small mug. I hum.  
“You think Baz has a heart to change?”  
She rolls her eyes.  
“Of course he does - he’s a vampire, not a goblin.”  
“But he’s dead!” I almost shout, and Penny throws a small glare my way.  
“You don’t hate him, Simon. It seems you actually like him quite a bit, and it looks like he does too. So, you can stop being rude and assuming that he’s plotting every second of the day and just appreciate the friendship,” She says, sternly.  
“You think Baz and I are friends?”  
“Well,” Penny says, spearing a potato with her fork, “it certainly seems that way.”

 **Baz**  
I overheard Snow asking the Bunce girl today if she thought I was plotting something- which, I am, don’t get me wrong- but, I am glad that he thinks so. It’s almost refreshing to know that Snow still thinks I’m evil, even if it’s less than before.  
At any rate, he really was right about me plotting. Just, not for the reasons he would assume. My certain affinity for a pretty boy with bronze curls and freckles all over his face has finally decided to affect my conscious actions during the day. And anyway, it’s gotten annoying listening to him whine about the lack of snow. Endearing, but annoying. Not that I’d ever tell anyone that.  
There’s a spell that some eighth year came up with a few years ago for a project- she put her magic into the words **Let it Snow!** and it started furiously snowing in the Magic Words classroom. It took three professors to stop the snow, and four to clean up the mess. Ms. Possibelf was glad to tell me the spell and to recall the story - thinking about the 25 minutes I spent listening to her makes me wish I just looked in the library.  
I’ve been practising the spell just outside of the catacombs before I feed, just to make sure that it really does work the way I’ve wanted it to. It does, by the way, and I know Snow is going to be much too ecstatic about it, but that’s what you do when you’re in love, I suppose. I know that he’s upset about spending the holiday alone - or, at least, he thinks he’s spending it alone. It just so happens that my father has decided to keep me at Watford because of the amount of coven meetings he’s hosting at the estate. He says there's less of a chance of suspicion surrounding my presence if I were to stay at the estate. To be quite frank, I'm just happy that I have more time to spend with Snow.  
Now I'm laying on my bed, flipping pages of a random book about apothecaries waiting for dinner to start. I'm never usually looking forward to meal times, but when I get to surprise Simon Snow and see him excited for the first time in weeks? Well, that's something I'll allow myself to be eager for.  
It's a full moon tonight, and I know it should be quite bright. Which means the reflection of the moonlight off of the snow will be stunning. I swear to Merlin, if Snow misses this, I'll shoot my own foot.  
I take another glance at our wall clock and see that there's only 15 minutes until dinner officially starts, (students tend to linger around the hall a few minutes before the doors open) so I make to get out of the room, making sure to grab my wand beforehand.  
I always see Snow daydreaming during meal time, just staring out the window, so I know that he'll see it. I check my watch, heading towards the doors that lead to the courtyard. I've got exactly five minutes to position myself (and the spell) right. I head towards the centre of the courtyard and check my watch again, then I peer into the windows of the dining hall. I spot Snow within a few seconds, the attractive git. I wait until he sits down, facing the window, and then cast.

 **Simon**  
I’ve just barely sat down when Penny starts smacking my shoulder and pointing out the window, and when I look, I let out the loudest gasp I think I’ve ever made.  
“Oh, my God! Pen! It’s snowing!” I stand fast, almost knocking over my glass of water, and start running to the courtyard exit. I barely notice the amount of people following behind me. When I finally push the doors open, I can’t help but laugh with giddiness. I haven’t smiled this wide in ages, and it shows, because my cheeks start to hurt quite a bit.  
I spread my arms out like wings and tilt my head up towards the sky, just letting the cold flakes hit and melt on my face. And, I know it’s childish, but I stick my tongue out for a moment too, before I start laughing too hard to keep doing that. I finally take a moment to look at the scene in front of me- about thirty first and second years playing in the snow that’s collected so quickly on the ground that it doesn’t seem like this could’ve been natural.  
Then, I see something that makes me do a double take. Basilton Pitch, standing right in the centre of the chaos with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. I then see that his wand is snug in his right hand, positioned just how it always is after he casts a spell.  
I didn’t think it was possible, but my smile widens even further. I all but sprint in his direction and make to hug him, but I slip on the snow (that he made!), and all of a sudden, we’re on the ground, and my face is so close to his that I can feel his breath.

 **Baz**  
I think I’m having a heart attack. I know it’s not possible, but my entire body feels hot even though it’s definitely below freezing out here, and I’m damn near trembling with half of this idiot’s body weight on top of me.  
I take a chance with looking to Simon’s face, and, despite our current proximity, he’s still grinning like a bloody prat, but I can feel his breath against my lips, and I almost kiss him. Somehow, he beats me to it.

 **Simon**  
I don’t realise I’m kissing Baz until he’s putting a cold hand on the back of my neck and pulling me somehow even closer. I can’t help but smile into the kiss, and then he laughs, and even though it’s bloody freezing out here and at this point I’m covered in snow, a warm feeling blooms right in my chest. I decide that this is what I’ve been missing- it never felt like this with Agatha.  
I pull back and open my eyes to see the widest smile I’ve ever seen on Baz’s face, and it makes me fall for him all over again. I suddenly become aware of the amount of people surrounding us when I hear Penny cough a bit, and when I look up at her, she’s got one eyebrow raised with a small grin on her face.  
“Still think Baz is evil, Si?”  
I smile cheekily as I look back down at him, and he’s got more of a playful glare set on me than a real one.  
“Snow, I’d love to continue this, but you’re right crushing me,” Baz says, and then he promptly shoves me off of him and stands. He reaches his hand out though, and when I grab it he pulls me up and intertwines our fingers. I lean towards his ear so I can say something, but he’s quite a bit taller than I am, so he ends up having to lean down.  
“I really appreciate the snow, Baz, but I think I’d rather be alone with you right now,” I say, quietly, and he hums.  
“I think that’s a fine idea, Simon,” he states, then with a simple wave of his wand the snow stops, and then he’s dragging me by the hand over to Mummer’s House, and I couldn’t be happier.


End file.
